


The Ministry Can Suck It

by iaine_mac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaine_mac/pseuds/iaine_mac
Summary: The Ministry for Magic has enacted a Marriage Law.  How will Hermione react?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	1. One

Hermione Granger was eating a nutritious breakfast the morning the notice arrived from the Ministry of Magic.

The Marriage Law.

Deemed a necessary act due to a declining population after the Voldemort Wars, the Ministry in all its obsequiousness had decided that all unwed British magical citizens between eighteen and fifty years of age were now required to marry within a month and produce at least one magical child within three years and three children within ten years. Witches and wizards would be matched by the new Matrimonial Department, primarily focusing on merging purebloods with halfbloods or muggleborn partners. Those who did not adhere to the law would have their wands snapped or would be sent to Azkaban. 

It seemed like something she should be worried about, she lightly considered while chewing a bite of grapefruit.

Hermione Granger had no intention of going quietly. She had been expecting something like this. In the time Hermione had been involved with the magical world, the Ministry had shown itself over and over again to be demonstrably stupid, short-sighted and autocratic. But she had a trick in her sleeve. A government predominantly managed by a pureblood population was arrogant. They assumed too much acceptance by their citizenry. Hermione was going to make them pay for that assumption. She was well aware of her political allure. The so-called Brightest Witch of the Age, a member of the Golden Trio, a primary actor in the downfall of Voldemort, intelligent, kind, and with a penchant for following the rules even to her own detriment.

They didn’t know her AT ALL.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks, this chapter is another short semi-introductory one. We will be getting into the meat of the story starting in the next chapter, and future chapters will be longer, but I wanted to give another preliminary one to work out the publishing kinks, and to hopefully give a small additional amount of insight and tease how things will be going.
> 
> Also, I am looking for a Beta for this fic. You dont have to have published anything yourself (although that would be preferable) but I definitely need someone who already has a good grasp of English grammar and structure. 
> 
> With that said, enjoy and all constructive comments are welcome!

Within an hour of the Ministry notice, Hermione was inundated with owls from Harry and various Weasleys. She didn’t rush to open them; she knew the gist of what the letters would contain, and she had more immediate things to handle first. Hermione Granger had always been known for her skills in preparation and research and she had been preparing for this eventuality for an exceptionally long time, longer than anyone would guess. 

Finishing the cursory straightening-up of the kitchen, she made her way down the hall and to a room that only one other living person knew about. All her years of studying, planning, and practice had culminated in this room. Unplottable within the bounds of the residence, she had created a panic room in her home, designed with layers of wards and spells to keep out intruders and, with a nod to her Muggle heritage, a panel requiring a nine-digit electronic key code. 

Punching in the code, she entered and quickly made her way to the safe in the corner and spun the dials. She removed a thick binder and grabbed the small duffle bag she had stashed nearby on her way back out to the kitchen. Looking through the bag with its extensive extension charms, she confirmed that all the clothes, equipment, and other items placed earlier were there and she then opened the binder and reviewed the materials within.

_I’m ready to begin_ , she thought with a tight smirk, her amber eyes brightening.


End file.
